


Please!

by orphan_account



Category: Three Simple Doods
Genre: Buttstuff, Kink, M/M, Other, Spanking, aiden gets bottomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenagers finally get fed up with Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please!

"Get off me, Ted!"

He only grabbed Aiden's hair and pulled it to make the little blue eyed boy look at him.

Ted had already grounded him on the couch; both knees beside Aiden's narrow hips. 

"I said, 'get off me'!"

"Shut up. Let me do my thing, and I'll be done soon enough."

"Te--"

He pushed Aiden into a kiss, really just to make him quiet. Feeling both his short boy squirm underneath him, and moan inside him, the crotch of his jeans tighten. Ted figured Aiden knew, since their bodies are already bound by a set lengthy of arms, and by the little jerk of his body he made. 

He didn't pull away though. Actually, to Ted's surprise, he grinded a bit against his abdomen. It was a good thing he responded so well; Ted didn't want to get in trouble with him mom, or the police. 

They both pulled away, Aiden staring wide-eyed at Ted, and Ted gazing lazily at Aiden's lips.

"What... what do you want?"

Aiden was being defensive again. 

"To train you."

"Train me?"

That sound of disbelief Aiden held in his voice just made Ted harder. 

He turned Aiden around so his stomach was laying on the couch, and his back facing the older boy. 

"Train you," his voice went quiet as he leaned up against his still clothed boy, "make you behave."

"I don't -- I don't wany anything to do with your weird kinks! Leave me ou--"

_Smack_

Ted sat up straight again, and watched as his defiant little Aiden turned around to look up at who'd struck him. 

It was so rewarding.

"You've got it, yet?"

"It...?"

"Look at you, all cute and vulnerable. Yeah, it."

"I'm not cute."

"I can hit harder."

"Harder than you already are, Teddy?"

Ted groaned as soon as he heard Chris' voice from the other side of the living room.

"Chris, what?" 

"I can help, you know," Ted forgot about Aiden for a second when Chris walked in and showed a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Dude, I didn't think about going that far." 

"I did. Let me in, we can have a nice manage e trois."

Ted looked down at Aiden, pathetic and blushing, and shrugged.

"Fine."

He undid his belt and pants when Chris pulled Aiden's chin up, whispered something, and baby boy started choking on his own breathe.

"Do it for me, Aiden." 

Ted sat and watched, still semi hard, at Chris unzipping his jeans and opening Aiden's mouth.

Chris petted his little servant, and shot a glance at Ted.

"You can take his rear."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry thst it sucks it's only my second smutfic, so... :D


End file.
